supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Reviews
Character Reviews is where Reicheru expresses her opinions on Team Terrific 10 soldiers. It is an unlockable video viewed in Theory World: Sunset. Characters *Ri Dae-Jung: Pyongyang's child Reicheru: "Ri Dae-Jung is a young DPRK guard, he wears a KPA uniform, his near-shoulder length North Korean black hair is tied back, he is very detailed in clothing, you have the lapel pins and officer's cap, the main problem with him, is his explosive temper, he will go into a rage at prisoners, Gadadhara Bobbalu School Army Teachers, and he hits prisoners for the sake of it." shows a picture of him and Park Su-Hyun Reicheru: "The character was given some depth, such as enternal conflict and a friend in the form of an unreasonably tolerant and accepting South Korean girl of infinite patience, trust and kindness." Su-Hyun is seen with Sophie and Mei Park Su-Hyun: "" (Translation: I'm fine you guys, but I don't think Dae-Jung is) Park Su-Hyun (as Reicheru): "He's an a**hole, I just need to try harder." Reicheru; "He is disillusioned with Paul for his stab wound unlike his Normal counterpart and wants him to die, but he kinda wants friends, and wants Paul to die, so he's basically the run of the series like "I don't know who I want", "I don't know who I am", he's also the Jesus of the series as he fights a former officer and severely injuring himself and survives that." *Toshio Samo: Kid Shiro Ishii Reicheru: "This cute Japanese 6-year old, he is known for YouTube videos he stars in, It varies what he wears, but when working, he wears a Medical Unit of Greater Supernannya uniform, he leads it, inside, It's basically the Unit 731 of Supernannya, he performs human experimentation, he will, poison, kill, shoot, and murder prisoners." *Satoko Samo: The Female Japanese soldier Reicheru: "The first female in the Shako line, born in more than 65 years, after Tokiko's death, this pretty, yet vicious woman, she likes boyish things and anime, Transformers and stuff, but she is known for her fearsome reputation for leading the Japanese Army of Supernannya." *Huizong Zhungxi: Brutal Ladykiller Reicheru: "This is a young male Taiwanese man enlisted in the IJA, he has a mischievous personality and is known for his pranks, he remains on of the most popular characters." picks up a dakimakura featuring Huizong with his uniform slightly unbuttoned and military trousers unbuttoned and shoes off Reicheru: "Especially with the ladies." puts it down Reicheru: "He is Hiro's second in command and is basically the Starscream of the WWII spirits, and why do the ladies love Huizong, I think it might be because of his pale, youthful face, thin stature, and brown eyes." is seen shirtless Reicheru: "He is not from the Japan side, instead, born and raised in Taiwan, which is today's Republic of China, which might explain they tried to give in some depth, eternal conflict, and a friend in the form of an unreasonably tolerant and accepting Canadian girl of infinite trust and kindness." Another Beatrix: "I'm fine, but I don't think Huizong is." Another Beatrix (as Reicheru): "He's just an a**hole, I just need to try harder." Reicheru: "Huizong is disillusioned with Jonathan Woods during WWII, and instead of wanting to be the leader, he just wants Jonathan to die, but he also kind of wants friends, and also wants Jonathan to die, so he's basically the run, so he spends the whole run of the series like "I don't know who I want?", "I don't know who I am!", He dies, by, the Hiroshima atomic bomb and he dies before his sister and niece." is seen, arms folded, looking smug Reicheru: "While so could argue that Huizong is more engaging than the others, cause he's got an arc in A Song of War and Peace, I felt like going down the road could have worked, but this is what we ended up with." Huizong: (to Samuel) "請別打擾我！" (Translation: Leave me alone!) Huizong: (to Dennis Cap) "請別打擾我！" (Translation: Leave me alone!) is seen getting up and walking away from Sophie Huizong: "我想如今僅要離開！" (Translation: I want to be left alone now!) is seen turning his head away from Ai Shaki Huizong: "我想一個人呆著" (Translation: I want to be left alone) is seen sitting on the ground with Ai watching him Huizong: "我不知道是什麼感覺是在日本帝國陸軍在第二次世界大戰！" (Translation: I don't understand what it feels like to be in the Imperial Japanese Army in World War II!) Reicheru: "It also doesn't help that his voice sounds like an angsty TFS Vegeta." Huizong: "你不可能了解我所受的屈辱！" (Translation: You can't possibly understand the humiliation I've suffered!) is seen handcuffed to Jonathan Woods Huizong: "你能不能給我一個人？！" (Translation: Will you just leave me alone!" then plays a clip from TFS Dragon Ball the Abridged Vegeta (YouTube Video) "Wow, you are Grand Central Station of disappointment aren't you?" is seen with Jiao, Bai, Qiang and Ya Xiao, Huizong is appearing to be badly hurt and is glaring Huizong: "我不需要你的同情，如今離我遠點！" (Translation: I don't need your sympathy, now leave me alone) Xiao family bow and walk away Huizong: "即使是小的家庭現在已經拋棄了我" (Translation: Even the Xiao Family have abandoned me now) Reicheru: "Huizong and Curt, they really don't like eachother." and Huizong are seen fighting, and throw beer glasses at eachother Reicheru: "Huizong is also responsible for the death of his grandfather, causing the bitter resentment, Huizong's favorite words are "I regret nothing" When he and Curt got arrested after a patron got killed, he held a sign in Chinese saying "I regret nothing", and wrote "Get a brain" and "Dumba**", he's hilariously funny, despite his angsty personality at times." *Maria Tachimi: Tomboy Reicheru: "Maria, she is dressed in what appears to be an Imperial Japanese uniform mixed with a US Army uniform, the difference is that she has an Autobot and Decepticon insignia as small patches on her breast pocket, She is a ghost, she died in 1989 after being stabbed and beaten many times, She likes Transformers, as you can probably tell, every meeting I went to, she was always holding an action figure of Thundercracker, one of the Seekers, She also likes playing with Wei, one of the Chinese ghosts." * Cuong Thi: The Prince of Vietnam Reicheru: "There was no Vietnamese soldier in the ranks more dangerous, than the breathtaking beauty, Cuong, capable of merciless torture, Cuong, was a handsome man with baby doll-like features, he was beautiful and a sadistic Vietnamese man, he looks like, he could have been a movie star or a Visual Kei rock star, he was leading this group of Vietnamese gurellia fighters in the war we had with the South, he mutilated prisoners we caught, there was one time, this Scottish teacher, had his eyelids and fingernails ripped off, then finally castarated him, he would cause horrible pain, he fed pregnant women captured under the guise of a South fighter with food laced with Agent Orange, which was used to track down the Viet Cong, and he was in charge of the manchineel sap we used, he had to make sure none of it got on him and had to use a hazmat suit alongside a nón lá, a Vietnamese conical hat." * Annie Jamie-Twigs Reicheru: "Annie, she's a normal four-year old girl, she loves playing with her dolls, watching Disney movies, dressing up like princesses, except for a few differences, she was born to Vietnamese parents, unlike her Canadian relatives, her father was a Vietnamese actor, I cannot help but feel sorry for her, her uncle treats her like the lowest of garbage because he hates her parents, killed her baby brother, made it unsafe for Dinh to actually visit his little princess." * Dmitry Volodin: A beautiful deadly nightshade Reicheru: "Dmitry Volodin, he's a ghost born human, a breathtaking Russian beauty, a unknown secret is that he was actually Anna Kirochu's stillborn twin brother, he grew up in the ghost world before being abducted at the age of 11-years old, he was in captivity for twelve years." Category:Videos Category:Theory World Transcripts